I trust you, Rei-chan
by Arminlovewithyou
Summary: Rei and Nagisa decide they're ready to take the next step. Fluffy smut, first-time.


"Rei-chan? What's the matter?" Rei was pulled away from his thoughts as Nagisa called him.

"What do you mean, Nagisa-Kun?"

The blond teen grabbed his arm and buried his face in his shoulder. "I've been talking for hours now and you haven't listened to anything I was saying!" He pouted slightly which melt Rei's heart.

"That's not true! You were talking about that swimsuit you bought…"

"That was like hours ago!" Rei laughed, Nagisa was gesticulating so much it was adorable.

"But we've been walking for ten minutes…"

"Rei-chan, don't change the subject! What's on your mind?"

Rei blushed slightly. Even though the little blond boy seemed very childish and naive, he really wasn't. He was one of the most perceptive persons he knew, and he always knew when there was something wrong before anyone else noticed it.

"It's nothing really… just, something stupid."

Nagisa put on his angry face (which Rei considered quite adorable) and jumped in front of his boyfriend. "Ryugazaki Rei! Are you telling me you don't trust me enough to talk about everything?!"

"What? No! That's not it…" Nagisa immediately returned to his normal self, making an adorable and extremely sweet smile, "You know you can tell me everything, Rei-chan."

Rei gazed at his beautiful pink eyes. God he loved that boy, more than anything else in the world.

"Ok…it's just that… we've been dating for a year now, and…" He began blushing furiously. "I love you, and I know you're the one… I know Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai do it... But we never went further than a few kisses." His boyfriend looked at him and then started blushing too.

"Rei-chan…"

Rei interrupted him immediately, "I don't want to pressure you really! I was just… thinking. Don't mind it I'm sorry." The rest of the walk home was quiet, which was strange at the presence of the pink-eyed teen.

When they reached Nagisa's house which came before Rei's, he decided to say something.

"Rei-chan… I love you, I really do. But I'm a little scared. I'm sorry… I…" The blond boy wasn't smiling. He had his face bowed down trying to avoid those violet eyes.

His boyfriend grabbed his face and looked him right in the eye, "I love you too Nagisa-Kun, more than anything else." He kissed him quickly on the lips. "For you I'll wait all the time in the world." He smooched him again on the lips, "You're worth it." Nagisa smiled widely and kissed his boyfriend passionately on the lips. "Rei-chan… There's no one home right now" He smirked into the kiss, while Rei pulled away quickly, looking at him with a surprised face.

"Nagisa-kun! I just told you there's no hurry!"

Nagisa smiled, "I know but… let's just give it a try. I mean…" he looked at his boyfriend, "I'm sure you're the right person Rei-chan. I love you more than I love myself and I trust you.. Rei-chan I trust you more than anyone else." He held his boyfriend in a hug, and Rei held him back, they were as close as possible. "I want to do it… Let's just take things slowly." Rei nodded and then they went inside the house. As they got in they went upstairs to Nagisa's room. They entered and closed the door.

"Nagisa-kun, if you want to stop now…" Nagisa placed his index finger on his lips.

"Shh, Rei-chan, slowly…" The blond removed his finger from the taller boy's lips and kissed him. First a slow kiss, but as seconds went by becoming a more passionate one. Rei placed his hands on his boyfriend's hips and pushed his tongue forward, asking for allowance. The small boy immediately allowed and their tongues met, feeling each other breath on them.

As the kiss grew more passionate, Nagisa's hands found their way to Rei's hair, griping it firmly. Rei's hands started to wonder and started to go under the blond boy's shirt, who responded by breaking the kiss.

"Nagisa-kun? Do you want to stop?" The blond was blushing hard by now, "No, Rei-chan I want this.. I want you." Rei blushed at this commentary, but it turned him on, since he was starting to feel his member harden.

"I love you so much Nagisa-Kun." He grabbed his boyfriend's waist once more and kissed him gently and passionately on the lips. "Everything is so perfect right now."

Nagisa immediately felt better by the taller teen's words, and gave himself to the kiss, grabbing his boyfriend's hair and gripping it sensually, making him moan into the kiss. Rei's hand started to wonder again, and went inside the blonds' shirt, this time he continued the kiss, with even more passion. While Rei continued to wander around his boyfriend's waist and hips, Nagisa released his hair and moved his hand to the taller's chest, occasionally rubbing a nipple over his shirt. Rei started to lose it, and quickly both his hands were under the blonds' shirt, caressing his abdomen.

"Rei-chan, let's go to the bed." Nagisa held his hand and guided him there, where he lay Rei down and sat on top of his pelvis, they were both hard by now, their erections now touching each other through the fabric of their clothes. Nagisa then blushed and removed his shirt, throwing it aside.

"Nagisa-kun, you're so beautiful." The blond lowered his head and met Rei's lips pulling him into a sweet non-tongue kiss, he then began removing his boyfriend shirt, until they were both half naked. Rei, starting to lose control with arousal, switched places with the smaller teen, now sitting between his legs, their erections still caressing each other.

"Mhgn… Rei-chan." Rei rolled his hips on purpose, their lengths now pushing against each other, both moaning in pleasure.

"Hmmm… Rei-chan! M….more!" Rei brought his lips to the small teen's chest and started licking his nipples, while still dry humping him.

"Mhgn… Rei-chan… Mhgn…"

Listening to his boyfriends moans was starting to make him crazy, fighting the urge of taking of his cock and start masturbating right there. He brought his head up, and kept dry humping Nagisa while each of his hands caressed Nagisa's nipples.

"Ahhh… Yes! Rei-chan… more…" Rei getting the note, quickly started undoing his boyfriend's pants, and pushed them out of his legs, throwing them to the side. Nagisa's erection was now clear under the fabric of his boxer, begging for release.

"Touch me… Please Rei-chan…" Rei was so turned on right now. He quickly lowered his head and his mouth became in touch with the fabric around the smaller teen's cock. He started to lick it and suck it through his boxers, earning more exited moans.

"Yeah…Mhgn… Rei-chan, take them off. P…Mhgn…please!" He did as he was told and started to remove the younger teen's underwear, stopping just before his member would be exposed.

"Nagisa-Kun, are you sure you want this?" Nagisa stood up and ended removing his own boxers., exposing his erect member.

"Rei-Chan, I want this. Seriously, every second that goes by I love and want you more." He kissed his boyfriend passionately on the lips. "Forever."

He started undoing Rei's pants who allowed himself to fall on the bed. "Holy shit." Nagisa stopped and looked at his boyfriend's face, making a concerned look.

"Rei-chan, what's wrong?" Rei dropped his hand to his mouth and started giggling.

"I'm completely in love." He looked at Nagisa, whose face was starting to blush slightly. "Like absolutely. I had read books that descried the feeling, but I… I had no idea, I…" He looked at Nagisa, completely red from ear to ear, which wasn't normal in the energetic blond.

"I… I can't even put it in words I just… "

Before he could finish he was stopped by the most passionate kiss Nagisa had ever given him. Making him moan in pleasure and surprise into it. While Rei was busy in lust with the kiss, Nagisa dragged his pants out of his waist, dragging his boxers along, making Rei gasp in surprise again at the sudden feeling of his member exposed. Now they were both completely naked.

They broke apart, and Nagisa made a confused face. "So hum… I'm not sure how to…"

"It's alright! I studied the concept of love making." Nagisa looked at him very seriously and then started to laugh hard.

"W...what?!" Rei was blushing hard and Nagisa wouldn't stop laughing.

"The concept of love making…" He gripped his stomach and continued laughing hard. "Rei-chan you're the biggest nerd!"

Rei started to blush furiously and was clearly embarrassed "I…It's important to now the concept of these things!"

Nagisa's laugh continued for a few more seconds but then it started to calm down."Yes, yes you're right!" He wiped the tears off his face and kissed Rei, smiling into the kiss. "You're right. I'm sorry." He grabbed his boyfriend's hands and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Alright then, how do we…" he laughed into the kiss, "make love?" Rei was obviously more comfortable now, but there was still red dotting his cheeks.

Rei began to explain ,"Well, we need to do it slowly. I don't want to hurt you." Nagisa smiled.

Then Rei asked a very important question. "Do you have everything that's required?"

Nagisa made a confused face. "Well, no." They were both disappointed. It was so hard to stop now, but there was no way Rei was going to hurt him.

After a few seconds of awkward silence and sad expressions, Nagisa let out a huge grin and almost yelled. "But I bet Katy does!"

Rei looked at him confused. "Katy…your sister?!" Before Nagisa answered him he saw the blond boy running outside the room, completely naked with his erection showing.

"Nagisa! Don't just run around naked like that!" He could hear giggle from another room. "Rei-chan, there's no one home for today and…Aha! Gotcha!"

After a few seconds he came back, holding a bottle of lotion and a box of condoms. "I don't know if these will do." He handed them to Rei, which checked each of them very carefully, making sure they would be good enough not to hurt is beautiful boyfriend.

"Yes." He looked and smiled up to Nagisa, "These are perfect." Nagisa smiled back.

"Well then." Nagisa sat on his boyfriend's lap, caressing their lengths. "Rei. Make love to me."

The absence of the '-chan' revealed a sensual part of Nagisa he didn't now. The blue haired teen immediately nodded and started kissing the smaller teen's whole body. He started by kissing his neck, then his earlobe, and finally moving to his nipples.

"Mghn… Yes…" Nagisa's erotic moans were almost enough to make Rei come right there. He held the teen in his lap and laid him on the bed. After sucking and licking his nipples again, he reached for the bottle of lotion.

"Rei-chan, please be… gentle." Rei smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I'd never hurt you." Nagisa smiled into the kiss, "Rei-chaaaan! You're making me blush!"

The tall teen laughed. He sat up in the middle of the blonds' legs and opened the lotion, pouring some in his fingers.

"The second you want to stop, we stop ok?" Nagisa smirked. "Looking at you from over here I doubt I'll want that."

Rei blushed furiously. He then placed the lotion back on the table and leaned forward his boyfriends' chest. While one hand supported his weight, and his lips explored the others' body, his other hand approached his entrance, his index finger circling it.

"Hmmm…That's so sensitive." Nagisa was clinging to the bed sheets, while closing his eyes, gasping and moaning.

Rei started to enter his hole, very slowly with one finger only. The blond gasped and whined at the sudden intrusion, and Rei could see he was uncomfortable, so he just kept moving very slowly, giving him time to adjust to this new feeling.

"That's so…Mghn… Weird." Noticing the pain in the other's frame, Rei started to suck and lick his nipples, trying to distract him from the pain. It worked, since the moans where leaving the other one's mouth again. After a while Rei started to move his finger more comfortably, reaching for that stop he read about in the books. Nagisa was also starting to get used to the feeling, pleasure starting to show up.

After a few attempts, Rei finally pressed that spot, making Nagisa moan loudly in response. Thank god no one was home.

"MGHN! Ahhh! Rei! Ri…Right there!" Rei smirked. "Right here?" He hit that spot again.

"AH! Mghn! Yes!"

Feeling more confident from the other boy's moans, Rei decided to insert a second finger.

"Mgnh… ahhh…" He kept kissing the small teen all over, and whispering sweet thing while he did this.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on."

He began scissoring him, and soon enough he started to hit that spot again, making Nagisa squirm in pleasure.

"Rei-chan! Please, I want you – mghn – I want you now!"

Also impatient, Rei quickly inserted the third finger, making Nagisa almost ready for it.

"Rei-chan! Please!" He penetrated his boyfriend quickly, making sure he would be ready to take him. After three more pushes, he removed his fingers, making Nagisa whine in the loss.

Rei got up and quickly grabbed the lube. He was going to pour it in his fingers, but the bottle got snatched off his hands. He looked at the blond teen, now holding the lube in his hand.

"Let me." The tall teen simply nodded while Nagisa poured the sticky liquid into his fingers. He then used his clean hand to grab the condom box, and roll it in Rei's length, who gasped in response. After that, he grabbed his lenghts with his lubed hand and massaged it, making sure it was wet enough.

"Hmm… Nagisa-kun…" The pink eyed boy kept doing this at a very slow pace, making it as pleasurable for his boyfriend as he could. After a few minutes he stopped, sat on Rei's lap and brought his hands up to his neck. They were both panting while he softly kissed him on the lips.

"Ready?"

Nagisa nodded.

"You're so beautiful, this is so perfect." Rei slowly laid Nagisa on the bed with his legs open, and positioned himself between his legs. He then placed his cock in his entrance and slowly started to push in.

"Ahh… uh…." Nagisa was making uncomfortable sounds, which made Rei feel terrible. He kissed him on the lips while slowly pushing in, trying to distract him from the pain.

"So… full Rei-chan. More…" Rei started to push back slowly and then pushed back in again. They kept this slow pace until moans started to leave Nagisa's mouth again.

"Faster…" Rei then started to go in deeper and faster, searching for that sweet spot again. After a few tries, he hit it.

"AHH! Mghn! Rei-chan more! I want all of you inside of me!" The dirty talking leaving Nagisa's mouth was a surprise, but it turned Rei on so much. "Deeper! Faster! Mghn!" Nagisa reached for his own nipples and started caressing them, making that sight so erotic and dirty Rei had to keep himself to pound into him harder.

He started to go faster and deeper, until all of him was inside his boyfriend, whose moans were now filling the room.

"Ahh! Ahh! Mghn! Ahhh!" For each pound Nagisa moaned louder. It was one of the most beautiful sounds Rei had ever heard, sounding so dirty and so innocent at the same time. Soon they were both moaning loud.

"Rei-chan! Don't stop! Please faster!" Rei started to go in faster and faster, hitting his boyfriend prostate with each thrust. Nagisa started to feel himself close, so close his head felt dizzy. He wasn't going to last much longer after all that foreplay and teasing.

"I'm going to cum now!" Nagisa's voice was not more than a cry between moans.

"Me too!"

It only took a few more thrusts until Nagisa came on their chests, moaning louder that he did before. Rei came a few seconds later inside of him, which made Nagisa release a loud gasp. "AHH!"

They stood like that for a few seconds, both of them returning from their highs. Rei then pulled out of Nagisa, and removed his condom. He lowered himself and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, which kissed him back in an innocent childish kiss.

"Rei-chan that was just… everything I could've wished for and more."

The purple eyed teen smiled into the kiss. "It was perfect."

Nagisa nodded childishly. "Wanna take a shower with me?" Rei laughed and nodded.

"Of course." They stood still for a few seconds, Nagisa nuzzling against his chest. "Just one more minute."


End file.
